


Spelling Beauty

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin-san, please give my glasses back— and don’t try them on, you’re going to damage your eyes!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling Beauty

"So, how do I look?"

"Rin-san, please give my glasses back— and don’t try them on, you’re going to damage your eyes!"

It was a miracle how the two of them could ever get any homework done in between laughter, sighing and an ample lot of assorted distractions, but it was usually manageable— more than that, it was actually quite a pleasure, and an added reason to enjoy each other’s company for that little bit longer. English had been the assignment of the day, a shared area of expertise, so Rei was certain he could make up for the wasted time later on, assuming Rin would be ever so kind as to return his glasses, that is. Those were a necessity.

"Tell you what," Rin scribbled something on his notebook and held it up in front of him. "If you can read this, I’ll let you have them back."

"I’m nearsighted, not blind!" Rei protested, and his embarrassment only grew deeper when he reached for glasses that were no longer on his face. "That is the letter _'I'_ , obviously.”

"Hmm, and what about this one?"

"That’s an _'L'_ , done in very poor handwriting.”

"Yeah?" Rin’s smirk may have faltered just a little, and if he was holding the notebook further away this time, it was only to test the limits of Rei’s sight and not to be taken as retaliation for his smarmy remarks whatsoever. "What does the poor handwriting read now?"

"An _'O'_ , _'V'_ and ‘ _E’_. Can I get my glasses back now?”

"Almost there! Last one now!"

Rei had to squint a little this time - Rin kept increasing the distance and making it harder for him - but eventually he made out the contours of a vowel. “That’s an ‘U’.”

For a moment, Rin’s eyes lit up with anticipation, though his face immediately fell when Rei extended a hand to request his glasses back without another word. Defeated, the red head had no other choice but to hand over the stolen pair of red frames— and he would have sulked before resuming his studies, had it not been for a small piece of paper his boyfriend slid under his notebook, a note with three simple words: _‘I love you’_.

"Don’t give me that look," The once again bespectacled boy started, as though defending himself from Rin’s questioning stare. "That is the correct spelling, that’s all."

Nonchalant though he may be trying to play, there was a visible smile betraying Rei’s best efforts, a gesture mirrored and magnified by the gleeful beam stamped on Rin’s features.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Yes?"

A number was added to the note before it was pushed back to the original sender.

“ _'I love you 2'_ …? Wait, that’s the wrong spelling again!”


End file.
